With the development of technologies, the fingerprint identification technology has become a standard configuration of most smart phones, and the appearance effects of fingerprint identification modules and the manufacturing processes thereof are becoming more and more diversified. At present, most of the smart phones in the market are equipped with a fingerprint identification module which achieves the appearance effects including high-gloss (matte) black, white, golden or the like single color effects, and thus texture pattern appearance effects may not be achieved.